For a phone voice communication service, during a normal call, time of one party in talking with and silently listening to the other party is evenly split. During a non-talking period, to prevent causing a feeling of call interruption to the other party, a discontinuous transmission (DTX) technology is used. A party in silence sends a silence insertion descriptor (SID) for describing background noise, and the background noise is recovered on a receive end according to the silence insertion descriptor.
In a case in which no actual voice data exists, a call connection may be maintained by sending a silence insertion descriptor periodically. However, in a certain situation, it is unreasonable to maintain a call connection by using a silence insertion descriptor. For example, in a case in which both parties forget to hang up, a non-talking call is retained for a long time, so that a risk of a “costly bill” and a dispute are caused, thereby wasting a resource of an operator network, and reducing utilization efficiency of the operator network.